


When Zoe meets Tori

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Why is Zoe mean [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Issues, F/M, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Kindergarten, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Zoe remember the day she meets Tori.





	1. Chapter 1

A 6 year old goth girl named Zoe Aves. She was mad because Manny falls in love with Frida.

Zoe sees Marigraciela helps Frida washing the green finger paint.

Zoe growled

"Zoe Aves!"

Zoe gulped

"You are trying to kill Frida she's a nice girl with a great father unlike you"

Zoe said "But-"

"No buts I want you to have a timeout to think about what you did to Frida"

Zoe walked to a timeout.

Later Carmelita drives Zoe home.

Zoe was worried about her relationship with her father.

But she hears a car beep.

A car drives into the neigborhood.

A car door opened and a 6 year old girl named Tori came out.

Zoe gasped

"Tori don't forget your sweater"

Tori shuddered

Zoe giggled

Tori blushed.

And Zoe and Tori become best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

But one day....

"Okay who's ready to start"

Frida raised her hand "It's my friend Marigraciela"

"Great job Frida"

Everyone cheers

Zoe growled and shoved Frida

Everyone gasped

Zoe said "I just make a new friend and her name is Tori"

Everyone boos

"Uh actually it's Victoria not-"

"Forget it You're Tori!"

Marigraciela and Manny helps Frida up

"Frida are you okay"

"Yes I'm fine"

"Frida I kinda feel sorry for Victoria"

"It's Tori!"

But Frida saw a poster that says music auditions

Frida has a idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe signed her name

Frida signed her name

But she founds out that Tori signed her real name.

Frida said "I didn't know your name was Victoria"

"Yes it all started when I was born my parents named me-"

"Tori! Get your butt in here!?"

"Coming Zoe!"

Later at the music auditions

Everyone covered their ears as Zoe was singing off key.

Glass break

"You're up next Ms. Suarez"

Frida gulped

"Buena Suerte Frida"

"Tori!"

"Coming Zoe!"

But Tori hears Frida's beautiful guitar playing.

This moved the teacher to tears.

Everyone cheers

"You're up Ms. Sartaborty"

Tori clear her throat before began to sing in her energetic yet soft voice.

Zoe said "Tori!"

But everyone cheers

"Great job Victoria"

Zoe said "Ugh! It's Tori!"

The next day, Manny, Frida, Marigraciela, Zoe and Tori were graduated and moved to elementary school.


End file.
